The Twins Unite: The Genius Dragon
by Emzo456
Summary: this it a story RRfanman and i made... When Haley Newman stubles apon a viking her world is changed forever. Erik Leafling the king of the vikings and Haley Newman daughter of Hermes uncover secrets that never should have existed..
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLLOOOOOO this is a story me and my bestie RRfanman made it is kinda random but and the name is weird but trust me this a good story!**

* * *

I trudged along with my bow poised ready to attack. _I_ didn't want to die unlike my sisters, the hunters of Artemis! Those idiots tried to kill Sanctum; The strongest, fastest and smartest drakon-like thing in the WORLD. So they ended getting destroyed while Artemis was Terribly wounded. I was the only one who survived. Well better get to camp. Okay Haley calm down we just have to travel till we reach the ruins. I had been traveling for a couple of hours when I reached the border of Maine. The sun was just coming down and I was in the middle of nowhere. i decided to set up camp i sat down touched the bow it turned into the brooch Artemis gave me. I pressed a small red button on the bottom of my quiver. Then I rummaged through my bag, slyly taking a knife out of it. i then stood up and walked over to a pond where I looked in my reflection...I threw the knife over my shoulder and pinned someone to a tree...a Viking!

"Um…. Hi?" He asked, my knife inches from his face "Look, I'm just hunting deer, if you let me go I swear on the river Styx I won't attack…"

"Swear on the river Styx?" I asked immediately

"Uh… promise, I meant promise"

I ignored him and asked his godly parentage

"Godly parentage? I don't have any parents as gods"

He probably would've kept on going but I cut him off "Tell me!" I snarled "Or do you want a knife in your throat?"

"Fine, fine" Fake fear showed clearly; it unnerved me because it made me feel as if I weren't a real threat.

"Pan" He said after a short pause, now _that _sent me into a laughing fit, I mean his all mighty parent was the faded god of nature. I shouldn't have laughed. He glared at me as the tree next to him picked me up a tossed me through the air, I landed about thirty feet away when the tree he was pinned to some how threw the knife. I easily caught it.

He ran my way, a murderous look in his eyes and an axe in hand. It had a carbon fiber hilt and a quartz blade.

"Nobody insults my FATHER!" He bellowed

He brought his blade down on me only to find it did nothing, he tried again, ending up with the same result

"Bathed in the river Styx buddy, you could try some more, but it

would be pointless." He looked at me when suddenly i shot an arrow it caught the axe and it whirled back to me.

"boomerang arrow again you just got served"

He then, defeated, sat down and started humming _Paradise _by Coldplay, and then I understood why he seemed so familiar. "Erik!" I yelled at him,

"I didn't tell you my name…" He replied, backing away.

"it's me Haley!" I said. A wave of memories seemed to wash over him

"Haley!" He said.

_Even though they weren't 100 percent siblings, Erik and Haley were close. Her mother, a beautiful environmentalist fell in love with Hermes soon after, he left and she, grief-stricken found another godly husband, Pan. Then she married a rich politician, who has served as a father to Haley and two other mortal children. Early in his life, at the age of five, their mother had left Erik in the nearby forest. Haley had gone after him only to find countless monsters and such. She ran back home to her mother, three years later she went to Camp half-blood and joined the hunters, where she gained almost full immortality by being a hunter __and__ bathing in the river Styx. _

Haley had finally had finished her life's mission, to find her brother, but there was still something nagging at her "How are you still so young?" she asked, with her being a hunter of Artemis, she didn't age, but Erik should be almost thirty, but he looked about half that.

"Oh, Pan's blessing, I age a month every year"

"Oh okay, so let's go kick some dragon butt"

"Sure, but what dragon? And speaking of dragons, check out this. **SNILLDAR!**" After he yelled the last bit, a great dragon cam over the trees, then torched the trees down to create a clearing large enough for it. It landed and Erik introduced the two, "Haley meet Snilldar, Snilldar meet Haley" The dragon, -Snilldar I guess- grunted and snorted a bunch of times, Erik smiled, then pointed an accusing finger at Snilldar then said "No talking trash about my sister" Snilldar 'said' something probably along the lines of "Why not" and Erik replied with a disapproving shake of his head.

"What did he say?" I asked

"I'm not telling you, because then you'll get angry, kill him, and then I won't have a dragon!"

"okay my turn" I whistled. a pack of white wolves bounded out of the forest.

"erik meet snow,tundra,frostbite,winter and 's more but they are either dead or just slow"i said pointing to the dogs

"Yeah, well let's go get Sanctum" i say glancing into the woods.

"Sanctum? And what about your wolves?"

"Yeah, you know, giant, genius, acid spitting drakon? and the wolves will follow us."

"I know who he is, but isn't he a bit… ambitious?"

"You're more god than human and I'm like, 85% immortal, plus you have a dragon"

"Fine" He said, obviously still doubtful.

And with that they flew of on Snilldar.

Then I realized his hat "nice hat _Diablo_"my nickname for sinse of his red hair-he glared at me.

"where are we going?" he said confused.

"try Manhattan,new york it's not far from there but I have unfinished buisness there."


	2. Chapter 2

_Time shift 8 hours_

**Oh ****this is five hundred years in the future when demigods and Vikings roam the earth with no mere mortals.**

**Haley's POV**

In a couple of hours we were sprawled across the dragons back playing cards. I paused and grabbed an iPod and its speaker I plugged it in to an electrical unit that I stole when I was 3. we played a playlist of Coldplay. I pushed my self up and grabbed my bag pressed the small red button BOOM a quiver touched the brooch in my hair now it was a bow. I saw a billboard in front of me I shot at it and nailed a Empousia with a stink arrow in the butt. It let out a green mist. Erik laughed, and then threw his axe, which soon returned to hand, I smiled bitterly.

"What's wrong?" he said

"It's just that... when the hunters faced he seemed to know their strategy right away"

"Well Sanctum is a genius."

"Yeah, but the hunters snuck up on him he was to busy devouring a deer whole. I don't get how he could see us coming!" i said distraught. By then it turned early evening. i took a bowl of pasta from my bag...while Erik stared in amazement.

"Go to the bag, put your hand in it and think about what you want, it should fly right into your hand." He came back with a platter of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots with gravy he threw a chunk of raw meat into Snilldar's mouth.

"Here we are. Snilldar set course for long island sound were going to camp."

* * *

**Erik's POV **

Camp. Was. AMAZING! There were Weapons, and Lava and monsters and satyrs and even a centaur! Also Haley said the other camp director was a goddess! Hestia I think she said AND she said there was capture the flag, and it was happening in two days. Alas, there was only one thing missing, a cabin for me.

Immediately I tried to make friends, but most people just backed away slowly when I said "Hi!" and energetically waved my arm, that is until I told them who my sister was then they liked me. In fact, only one person liked me from the beginning was Colleen daughter of Apollo. She was Irish with a sunny and optimistic attitude; maybe she got that from her dad or something. She had come to camp a few weeks back, when her best friend turned out to be a Satyr, it seemed most campers were introduced to Camp half-blood that way. When I told her y story she seemed astounded

"You have a Dragon, an Eagle, a Vampire and a knight as friends" was her reply

You forgot the shape-shifting wolf," I informed her

"Oh wow." she said, walking away

That night I slept in the Apollo cabin. But it was too… comfy. So, halfway through the night I snuck into the forest with both my axes and slept in a tree. Then after several hours of good sleep, I went back to the cabin; I ended up always doing this every night.

* * *

_Time shift to Capture The Flag _

Erik put his armor on, it felt strange, he'd never worn armor into battle. He had been annoyed and relieved to find out that they'd b going against the hunters of Artemis; annoyed because campers had never won and he'd have to battle his sister AGAIN! But he was relieved because that way if they lost, it wouldn't have been his fault. Finally after Chiron's message of 'no maiming of killing' (he was relieved to here that one as well) The game started. They had said he would start at defense, so he did, having a tree wrap it self around him, leaving a gap just wide enough to see anyone coming. About 15 minutes in Haley came, knocked out the 4 guards after a quick fight and was about to grab the flag when a huge tree exploded out of the ground, hooking a certain daughter of Hermes on one of it's branches.

"Erik let me down! She shouted

"Let you down?" I asked, "Okay!"

I concentrated and the branch she was suspended on disappeared and she fell almost a hundred feet… straight into a rock prison. I repeated this action many times, and after a while the area was getting crowded with people sized boulders. Finally Haley got out and started running to the flag.I raced after her but she was to fast then a group of 3 demigods raced after her I knocked out A LOT of hunters and I deflected A LOT of arrows, and luckily the hunters weren't very coördinated after their lead person and half of their team was taken captive or else I would be unconscious on the ground, indeed that almost did happen any ways a couple of times but finally, I got the flag. And ran. A lot. But when I was less then three yards away from our team's border, a sleepy arrow caught me in the shoulder, I threw the flag in hope of getting it to another camper, but I couldn't be sure as I fell into a force sleep.

The next morning I awoke in a strange smelling room, probably the infirmary. Chiron was watching me with concerned eyes.

"Did we win?" I asked

"Yes and no,Haley had itt across the border whle cooleen caught it, but something more important happened, we got another prophecy, and it concerns you"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The twins unite: The Genius Dragon **_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Haley's POV**

I kicked my legs onto the ping pong table and sighed.

"Why do we care about this? Sheesh it's a prophecy." I said.

"Because,Haley, it involves _you _the savior of Olympus." Clyde-the oracle- said.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered.

"What?!" he said.

"Nothing." I said fingering my camp necklace.

Erik was trying not to laugh.

"I want to get over this so can we choose 2 people and go?"

I said two because the camp rules apply that if 2 people are mentioned you can choose 2 people to go with you. Clyde must have been told that to get into an argument with me… let's just say it's not pretty. He sighed and said.

"Fine, Sheesh."

"Thank you." shaking my head.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Choose someone."

"Coleen."

I nod. I then scan the camp site until my eyes settle on a girl with short white hair with a streak of black- the Demeter cabin leader-Christa. My photographic memory whirled into action

_Been in camp for 8 years, defeated 255 known monsters, and won 85 captures the flag, fought in the second giant war, huntress of Artemis until brother died, 15 years old._

I suddenly knew who I wanted as a partner.

"Her."

Nodding towards her I called out and told her to come here.

I explained that she and Coleen were to be accompanying us on this quest.

"We leave in 2 days." I told them.

Christa then told us that she liked to be called Chris and went to tell Coleen. I then headed toward the cabin and laughed as I saw a hades camper tearing through his stuff for his clothes while he had pigtails and his hair was bright pink. In side I simply went to the far wall. The wall was in fact a vault and cracked the code. Inside was a bar we served everything except alcohol. I went to a secret passage way in the cellar and found myself in the Hermes common room. Kids were playing on an X-Box and others were eating at a long table, still others were practicing stealing with a dummy. I simply sat down at a desk and logged onto a glowing computer-DemiTech- and started up a programming device. I started designing the new DemiPhone 2 when I was called to the bar to work my shift.

After a long work day at the bar I collapsed onto a bed and immediately fell asleep.

All I can say is demigod dreams suck!

_I saw the camp, kids playing Chiron playing cards with Hestia, cabins pulling pranks on each other then as if by magic it morphed into ruins, the grass charred, not a tree in sight, the big house blackened, remains of bodies of demigods then suddenly a giant black drakon flew out of the sky and breathed more fire onto the blackened ground the drakon seemed to look me right in the and breathed fire right at me… the dream faded_

When I woke up I was shaking all over, and started packing.


End file.
